


The Romance of The Two Continents: A Tale of An Expanded World

by TheAlexandrianAlchemist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Canon Continuation, Expanded Universe, Friendship, Gen, Gratuitous Classical Literature and History References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlexandrianAlchemist/pseuds/TheAlexandrianAlchemist
Summary: Following a vision from a past life, Aang discovers that the Four Nations are not alone in the world and that there is a whole other group of nations. Feeling both an excitement for adventure and a desire to help those who have been abandoned by the Avatar for thousands of years, Aang reunites Team Avatar and sets out to find this forgotten land. However, a foe from the past has already arrived there and is determined to be avenged by whatever means necessary. With the fate of two worlds in the balance, Aang and his friends must find a way to survive in this brave new world, and maybe even learn something new about the nature of balance and change.





	1. Dream Away

The world seemed to be falling apart. Because it was. Huge pieces of land rose and fell like waves while the oceans seemed to stop still before violently exploding outwards. Fire rained from into the sky, falling upon the world in a torrential downpour, consuming everything it touched in smoke and flame. And amidst this all the armies continued to fight, not caring for the storms around them. All elements were clashing in this battle. Airbenders sent out razer sharp winds to slice apart their opponents, while earthbenders buried their foes in pitfalls which were then set alight by firebenders. Waterbenders summoned up mighty typhoons to destroy the camps and supplies of their enemies, as well as anything that got in their way. Even as they died, whether by earth or by fire or by blade, those who lay dying cursed their foes and continued to fight on, stabbing one last time with a broken spear or attempting to use their bending one last time in a desperate attempt to kill again. There was no quarter asked and none given. The desire to survive and the desire to see one’s other suffer was all that was keeping the soldiers alive. And in the centre for those who had been labeled as “hero”, wielding mighty weapons forged from the spirits of the world itself. When their blades clashed, volcanoes erupted. A single shot from a spirit bow leveled mountains. A single strike from a hurled javelin annihilated whole cities. When one such weapon was destroyed, the force wiped out everyone in the area in a blast of pure energy. To Aang, watching this from atop a mountain, it seemed like the end of the world. He looked down and although he could not fully see faces, he could feel the hate and the suffering around him. He could hear the curses of the dying and the cries of the living as war consumed all under heaven.

“What is this?” He asked, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to run down and help. He wanted to bring an end to this. But he could not. Every time he tried to move, he was pulled back and blocked by an unseen force.

“Hey! Let go!” He cried out in desperation. “People are dying. I need to help them! The world is ending and it's my job to save them!”

“I am afraid it is impossible.” A warm yet sad voice said. Aang turned around and saw a middle aged Air Nomad monk, dressed in traditional yellow and orange robes.

“Who are you?”

“I am Avatar Jamyang and all that you see happened thousands of years ago.”

“What? What happened? Why did no one tell me about this?”

“This is the end of the Great Ghirahua War. The Three Kingdoms of Dharma had long been enemies of one another, but it was in this conflict that those enmities exploded with the fury of a thousand suns. I tried to reason with them. Warned them that war would only lead to their destruction. That this was pointless and cruel. To think of their people. But they would not listen. Hate had taken over their minds. For weeks they battled, with such force that whole islands were sunk by the rage of war. They had long ago harnessed the power of the spirits into a physical form and were using them to forge mighty weapons of war. Beautiful creations with terrifying uses. I tried to stop this every way I could, but no one would listen to me. And so, I decided to take matters into my own hands.”

The two Air Nomads looked out once again to the battlefield, only this time, it appeared Avatar Jamyang was now standing in the middle. Raising his hands and entering the Avatar State, he called upon the power of all four elements and the spirit world. Lightning roared in the sky. The oceans became a sea of torrents and tsunamis. Winds howled like packs of wolves. Looking down, Aang noticed that the ground beneath him was gone and he was falling, before Jamyang pulled him back up. When the storms cleared, all was tranquil and at peace. The only sounds were the cries of birds over heard, the smooth crashing of waves on rocks, and the faint groans of the wounded and dying. Heaps of corpses rose to the sky like mountains, some burned beyond recognition and others waterlogged to the point of bursting. Where they had once been lush forests there now were barren deserts. Where once mighty mountains climbed to the heavens, now lakes began to pool in vast craters. In fields that had once been filled with flowers, now there were jagged rock formations, the shrapnel of a damaged world. Cities that had been teeming with life were now merely plains of grass and earth, only their faint ruins speaking to their former glory. The armies, or what was left of them, were all but gone. Of those who survived put down their weapons and walked away. Others, still driven by their hatred and battlelust continued to fight on, even after it was clear that all around them were dead until they too had joined the fallen. The last hero cried to the heavens in anguish and stuck the last spirit blade into the side of a mountain before collapsing to the ground. The world that was once in ruins was now in a state of something resembling peace. Aang felt himself being drawn down to the edge of the valley, where Avatar Jamyang was now standing. The glow of the Avatar State had gone and he was talking to two animals- a lion-wolf cub and a small snake. Touching both of their heads, he placed two lights on them. As the two animals left, Jamyang collapsed on the ground, dead.

“I broke the world.” The spirit of Jamyang said gravely. “And for that my body was broken. But I still saved it.”

“Why are you showing me this?” Aang asked, still in shock.

“Because our world is not just the Four Nations. There are other nations. The descendants and survivors of the Three Kingdoms of Dharma. They still struggle and are utterly without balance.”

Time seemed to speed up around the past and present Avatar. Where they once were standing was now a lush and dense jungle by the beach. Aang turned in shock as he heard a roar behind him. The little lion-wolf club he had seen earlier was now even bigger than Appa, its grey mane thick and stance strong. From the water, he heard an ear-piercing shriek and now saw a sea-serpent bigger than the guard of the Serpent’s Pass rising from the water before diving back in. Jamyang looked downwards and began to speak again.

“I was afraid that conflict between the successors of Dharma and the Four Nations would destroy the world. So I gave my two companions, Bhediya and Vishvsaamp, the last of my powers before I died and charged them to keep the worlds separate.”

“We've been neglecting a whole other land?”  
“I’m afraid so. The Four Nations were always more balanced and powerful than the petty and fragile nations of this land. And yet, these nations have their own balance. They exist in cycles. Rising, then falling, then rising again. It is like balance, but different. ”

“Then I have to go there. I need to bring balance and peace to them as well! I do not want to fail people again.”

Jamyang smiled.

“I am glad to hear this.” He said, his voice still sad, “Because trouble is brewing in these lands once more. An old foe of yours has travelled here and soon that chaos you saw will spread to the Four Nations if you do not go to these lands unknown.”

“But how can I find them if they are lands unknown?”

“Go from the end and continue till you arrive at the start.”

“What's that supposed to mean!”

“You will know, Aang, you will know. But now, you must awaken.”

With a sudden jolt, Aang awoke, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

“Aang, are you okay?” Katara asked groggily, as she rose beside him.

“I’m okay,” he replied, slightly stammering. “It was just a nightmare.”

“Aang, you always say this whenever you are troubled by something.” Saying this, Katara reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. “Please. Trust me.” 

“Okay.” Aang breathed deeply. “One of my past lives visited me in a dream. It was terrifying. I think the world is in danger again. But more to the point, I think we are not alone in this world.”

“We should call the others together tomorrow. We’re all here for you, Aang, no matter what.”

Katara and Aang smiled at each other, leaning in to embrace, and then returned to sleep.

The next day, Team Avatar met up at the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka and Toph were the first to arrive, as they were both already in Ba Sing Se on business. Zuko and Suki were a bit later and in common clothing, to avoid being recognized. Not that the dozen or so Fire Nation guards stationed outside the tea shop helped. All met up in the guest room where they had last celebrated the end of the war. Two paintings now stood on the wall. One, created by Iroh, depicting Team Avatar fighting bravely, done in beautiful water colours and filled with such detail it almost looked lifelike. The other was painted by Sokka. The best compliment anyone could give that picture was that it was certainly unique and inventive. Uncle Iroh served them all his latest concoction, Chrysanthemum mixed with oolong. As they drank, Aang explained his dream. The description of the war which he had seen left the others feeling horrified. All had seen and fought in wars before, but a conflict of this scale and brutality was beyond the pale.

“ And then He told me to go from the end and I will find these lands. And then I woke up.” Aang finished.

“So there is are new nations, and nobody bothered to tell us about it!” Sokka said, his voice filled with both excitement and a dash of resentment. “This is the coolest thing ever!”

“Did you miss the part about them nearly tearing each other part in an earth-shattering war?” Katara said, slightly frustrated with her brother. “Who knows how barbaric they are!”

“Don’t get your hopes too high,” Toph snarked. “For all we know they all could be really lame. Besides, what’s the big deal? Not like I am going to see them anymore than I have any of these nations.”

“This talk about someone from our past being responsible for this new chaos is making me concerned.” Zuko said, “There have been no sightings of Azula in over two years now. And frankly, I am more worried whenever she is not around than if she is. Not only that, but we have also lost track of hundreds of Ozai loyalists. I am worried that our past is going to cause more harm now.”

“Normally I would say you were being paranoid,” Katara commented, “but she has been completely unchecked ever since the Kemurikage incident.”

A cold chill came over the room. No one wanted to believe this, but there was a chance that the war they had so desperately worked to stop would soon be beginning again and even worse than before.

“Now that you mention it,” Iroh said, casually pouring more tea for everyone, “I used to have a book about a journey to a new world. It was written by a Fire Nation sailor during the reign of Fire Lord Sozin. It was during an expedition that went so badly, of the 700 people who set out, only four returned. The loss embarrassed Sozin and he had the survivors executed but seems to have kept onto their logs and frantically studied them before his death. As a young man, I would sneak into the restricted Royal Libraries to read them.”

“Where is this book now?” Suki asked. “And did it say where this new world was?”

“I must have left it behind when I left with Zuko. And now I fear Azula found it and discovered the truths within it. As for how to get there. If I remember correctly, they just sailed on and on until they hit it.”

“That is the worst navigational advice I have ever heard.” Sokka said.

“Can you think of anything better?” Toph asked with a smirk.

“Yes.” Sokka replied, clearly flustered. “Anything but that!”

“Iroh is right.” Aang said, “In my dream Avatar Jamyang told me to start from the end until I arrive at the beginning. This is where we all came to celebrate after we ended the War. So, if we just go from here, we should arrive in the new world!”

“And how are we going to get there?” Sokka asked. “Are we going to fly Appa everywhere again like old times?”

“Yeah!” Aang said excitedly. “It will be just like old times! Except Zuko is travelling with us, rather than chasing us.”

Zuko smiled sheepishly.

“Appa won’t be able to fly all that time without rest,” Katara said, “We will also need to get a boat where we can put supplies and find rest when Appa gets tired.”

“Alright!” Toph shouted, “We are going back to its roots! Aimless travel and kicking evil’s butt!”

“If you are going on an adventure,” Iroh said, “you will need lots of supplies. Now tell me, what is everyone’s tea order to go?”

 

Hundreds of miles away, on a wave-struck and rocky coast, a figure in a suit of shining plate armour and fur-lined purple cloak looked out over the waves and smirked, thinking of her home. All in a matter of time, she thought, but soon they will have the ruler they truly deserve. The people of this land are stronger than those fools in the Fire Nation ever were. Why, if I ordered them to jump off this cliff, they would do so without me ever having to ask twice. There is not a chance of betrayal this time. Do you see now, Zuzu? Friends merely get in the way of schemes. I have no friends here. Only loyal subjects. And that is why I will win. And what is more. I am chosen. The gods love me. I cannot lose. I am beloved of the gods. I will not fail. I will show that I am better than Father. Stronger and mightier than our Great Grandfather! I am Archon Azula of the Fierce Warcry, Ruler of All, and the favourite of the gods! Her train of thought were soon interrupted when by a voice familiar to her.

“Archon Azula,” the voice called out, “the council waits for you. Every general and prince have gathered. All are in support of your intentions.”

“Of course those sycophants would say so. It’s not like I would hear otherwise from them.” She spat into the roaring waves. “What of the augerers? I am not leaving to attend any assembly until they give me some good news. Have they performed the rituals? Will there be no interference with my plans? Are the gods with me?”

“They have preformed the rituals and upon opening up a hefer-lope, they found two hearts inside. It signifies success and conquest, or so they say.”

“I hope they are right, for your sake and theirs, War Minister Qin, or should I now say, Epistates Qin. Were it not for your inventions and engineering skills, I would have left you to rot in that prison. But here we are. Tell those meatheads and old fusspots I will be joining them shortly. And then, we shall plan the greatest war this pathetic world has ever known. And if the augerers are wrong...well, I will just have to use their entrails to talk to the gods myself. Slowly. And with my bare hands.”

And so, with her smirk now contorted into a most wicked smile, Deinops Azula, Chief Archon of the Stone Empire, Ruler of All, Unifier of the 100 Tribes and Principalities, Queen of Flames, and Destroyer of Cities, turned her back on her old homeland and walked up the small mountain pass to where her generals and advisers awaited.


	2. Journey On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang finds an unexpected stowaway aboard their ship.

It had been six days since Team Avatar had set sail from Ba Sing Se and all seemed to be going well. The wind was on their side and the ocean was not too wild. However, all was not well amongst the travellers. Toph frequently complained about not being able to see anything due to the lack of solid ground and never left the ship’s cabin for anything. Katara, Zuko, and Sokka had spent two whole days arguing over who got to steer the ship before Suki had to step in and proclaimed herself “chief helmswoman”. Aang was constantly atop the crow’s nest staring out into the horizon, desperately hoping for land. The one of the only positive things anyone could think was that Iroh had bought them a double-deck Earth Kingdom junk, which they had named the White Lotus Blossom, as it allowed Appa to lay about freely without getting claustrophobic. The other was that Sokka was charting their voyage, to help any later travellers. And yet, this did not dissuade any sense amongst of unease amongst the Team. On the dawn of the seventh day, the whole team received a new shock at the crack of dawn.

“ALL RIGHT GET UP” Sokka shouted, banging a pot and ladle. “SHIP MEETING IN THE CABIN RIGHT NOW!”  
The shock and noise caused Zuko to suddenly jolt up and collapse from his mattress.  
“Sokka, I think I am going to murder you.” Zuko groggily said as he rose from the ground.  
“Wouldn’t be the first time you tried. NOW UP AND AT IT, HOTMAN!”  
Five minutes later all of Team Avatar had assembled in the main cabin.  
“Sokka, its six in the morning.” Katara began to ask, rubbing her eyes. “What got in your mind to wake us up at this hour?”  
“Guys, I am certain this ship is haunted!” Sokka said.  
“Sokka, for the last time, there is no such thing as ghosts.” Katara said with exasperation. “Spirits yes. And I highly doubt there is a spirit wandering around an Earth Kingdom merchant junk.”  
“Last night, when I was standing watch on deck, I heard a clatter coming from food storage room. When I went down to check, no one was there but several apples and buns had fallen to the floor! AND OUR CABBAGES! THEY’RE GONE!”  
“Are you sure you just didn’t get hungry and go to sneak a snack?” Suki asked, trying to hold back her laughter.  
“Sokka’s right.” Toph said, lying in her hammock.  
“Thank you, Toph. Hey wait a minute. Toph, now is not the time for sarcasm.” Sokka replied in frustration.  
“No, I’m serious. I heard something last night as well. I was trying to sleep but suddenly, I heard this rustling noise from the cabin. At first I thought it was one of you dunderheads sleepwalking, but when I called out to you guys, you all said you were in your beds.”  
“It sounds like we have a stowaway.” Zuko said gravely. “I think we should spread out and find out what is going on.”  
“Okay!” Aang said. “Katara, check the upper deck. Sokka, the lower deck. Zuko, storage. And Suki…”  
“Someone still has to steer the ship.” Suki said.  
“Keep up with that. And Toph?”  
“Oh yes, I will gladly go about on this earth-less wooden plank on water and singlehandedly find this nasty ghost while not seeing anything at all!” Toph replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Maybe just stay where you are for now.” Aang said. “I realty wish there was something I could do to help you.”  
“Yeah, I know. Let’s just hope we find some land soon. Lying in this hammock everyday is giving me a serious back ache.”  
Afterwards, the Team began their sweep of the ship. For close to an hour, they searched every single nook and cranny of the ship to no avail.  
“Anything on your end!” Sokka called out to his sister from the lower deck.  
“Nothing here!” Katara said as she closed another barrel. “Anything on your end.”  
“Just a weirdly placed large cabbage box. I’ll check in a sec.”  
Sokka then opened the cabbage box and began to look through it. Inside were just the regular heads of cabbage, though there were flashes of pink and brown as well.  
“Nothing but the usual green and pink cabbages.” Sokka said. “Wait a sec. Pink cabbages? That doesn’t sound right.”  
Grabbing one of the pink blotches amongst the cabbages, Sokka suddenly found himself holding up a slight pink wearing acrobat.  
“Hi Sokka!” Ty Lee said cheerfully.  
“Oh hey Ty Lee. Wait a minute. TY LEE!! WHY ARE YOU HERE! HOW DID YOU GET HERE! WH- ”  
Before Sokka could finish, Ty Lee somersaulted out of Sokka’s hands, kicking him onto the floor, and began running for the stairs. Rising up, Sokka followed in pursuit. As they reached the upper deck, Sokka threw his boomerang at her and immediately missed.  
“Ha! Better luck on your aim next time!” Ty Lee called out, nearing the main mast of the ship.  
“I wasn’t aiming for you.” Sokka said, smirking.  
The boomerang flew in front of Ty Lee’s face, slicing a cord attached to the mast and allowing for a large weighted net to fall onto the acrobat.  
“And that is what they call Sokka Style. Learn it.” Sokka gloated, his boomerang returning to his hand.  
Katara rushed over to see the commotion, pulling bands of water out of her pouch as she approached.  
“Sokka are you okay?” She said before noticing the ensnared acrobat. “Wait why is Ty Lee here? And when did you set up that net?”  
“I figured there was a chance that what I thought was a ghost was a person, so last night I covered the ship in traps just in case.”  
The loud explosion from below deck interrupted Sokka before he could continue. Up from the storage hull climbed Zuko, covered in acupuncture needles, soot, and pickle water.  
“Don’t open the pickle barrel.” He said angrily, his eyes burning with rage.  
“So where’s the ghost?” Aang asked, sliding down the main mast on an air scooter. “Oh hi Ty Lee, long time no see?”  
“Hi Aang.” Ty Lee said, still struggling to get out of the net.  
“But why are you here?” Zuko asked while pulling needles from his face. “I thought you were staying behind to help Mai and Uncle Iroh as they acted as Fire Regent? You saw us off at the docks!”  
“Well, originally I wanted to stay behind,” Ty Lee said, “but then I remembered something I had wanted to tell you guys. While I was standing guard at the Jasmine Dragon, I overheard you mentioning that Azula might be behind this threat. I then remembered right before the Day of Black Sun invasion, Azula told me that once the war was won she had big plans beyond the four nations. At the time I didn’t really think it was important, but now…but now…”  
“Azula knew about this before all of us!” Katara said, shocked. “Did she tell you anything else about these lands?”  
“She didn’t. When I asked her, she laughed and said I wouldn’t get it. I wanted to tell you guys about this sooner but there did not seem to be a right time. So after you guys set sail, I swam after you and boarded. I’m really sorry, this must seem really dumb.”  
“It’s really not.” Katara said, smiling. She kneeled and sliced the net with her waterbending. “You just needed to tell us sooner and ask to join. This wouldn’t be the first time someone who used to chase us joined our group, isn’t that right Zuko?”  
“How long are you guys going to keep bringing this up!” Zuko cried out.  
“Awesome!” Sokka said. “Team Avatar grows again! Earth! Fire! Water! Air! Fan and sword! And…and…cool flips I guess?”  
“That’s all very well,” Suki said, still steering the ship, “And its good to have you aboard Ty Lee. But we should really do something about that storm up ahead.”  
“What storm?” Sokka asked. His question answered by a crackle of thunder and a torrent of rain. “Oh. That one.”  
“Emergency stations everyone!” Suki called out authoritatively over the raging tempest. “Ty Lee, secure the mast!”  
The sound of thunder was also followed by a piercing shriek from the waves.  
“What was that?” Ty Lee asked in horror.  
“Probably the giant sea serpent Avatar Jamyang mentioned to me.”  
“THE WHAT?!” Every exclaimed.  
Another shriek from the serpent.  
“Jamyang said that he had the serpent guard the land. So we must be close! I’ll take Appa out to scout ahead to see if there is any land up ahead.” Aang said.  
Just then there was a loud crash as Zuko redirected a lightning bolt from hitting the ship. Katara gathered the rain water over her head and surrounded the boat in a large watery shield. As this went on, Aang scampered to the lower deck where they had constructed a large spacious room for Appa, filled with hay and apples.  
“Hey buddy.” Aang said to his oldest friend. “We’re going to go out in this storm. Is that okay with you.”  
Appa let out a mighty roar in response.  
“I know storms have not always been good for us, but if we find shore we can land and take cover from the rain.”  
Appa winced but began to rise. Aang led the flying bison out of the chamber and onto the deck of the ship and promptly mounted him.  
“Alright Appa, yip-yip!”  
The bison roared and flew off. The clouds were black as night and the rain obscured any sight as far as Aang could see. He wanted to fly back to the ship immediately to escape the downpour, but something inside him told him to keep flying. As he made his way through the wind and the rain, he saw flashes of light. Not lightning, but light akin to a candle. Flying closer, he could make out the vague shape of a lighthouse up ahead. We’re here. Aang thought. Wherever here even is.  
“See, Appa,” Aang said, “I told you we could find land. Now let’s get back to our friends. Yip-yip!”  
And so the bison roared and turned back to the ship. 

The easy part of the adventure was now over. The challenges had not yet even begun.


	3. Terra Novum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team Avatar arrives in a new world, they find that old troubles have already set roots there.

By the time the White Lotus Blossom had arrived in port, the storm had finally died down and Team Avatar was able to get their first full glimpse of this new land upon which they had arrived in. Sprawling before them was a bustling city with many mighty towers. All buildings they could see seemed to be made from stone, save for the bright red and green roof tiles which adorned them. The buildings they could also see tended to be more box-shaped, unlike the more fluid designs of buildings from the Four Nations. All the buildings also seemed to be boxed together. Looking around them, they even noticed the other ships entering the habour or already docked looked completely different. Unlike the junks of the Earth Kingdom or the ironclads of the Fire Nation or catamarans of the Water Tribes, these boats were uniformly wooden and oval in ship. Over the towers, they also noticed a peculiar banner flying- a red background with a mountain in the centre flanked by two crossed sets of spears. And in the centre of the mountain was a sharp golden eye. All of Team Avatar, sans Toph who remained in the cabin, looked on in awe, eyes wide and jaws dropped.   
“Well this certainly seems… different.” Katara said, trying to articulate her feelings on all that was around her.   
“I never would have imagined such a place would exist.” Zuko said. “To think while we have spent the past hundred years fighting, these people have lived their lives completely oblivious to the rest of the world.”   
“No words.” Sokka said. “They should have sent a poet.”   
Team Avatar’s awe was immediately halted by the sudden and jolting crash of the White Lotus Blossom against the harbour walls.   
“Hey idiots.” Toph yelled, finally exiting the cabin. “Will you watch where you’re going!”   
The suddenness of the crash had attracted a large crowd and it was here that Team Avatar got their first glimpse of the people of this land. They were an exceptionally varied people. Tall and short. Fat and skinny. Most had dark brown or black hair, but there were some who seemed to have hair the colour of wheat and corn! And even others with hair that was red! Red! They also dressed in a style completely foreign to Team Avatar. Most of the men seemed to be wearing a simple long-sleeved tunic, sometimes with a coat or vest, and long baggy trousers tied with cords at the bottom. Some of the men were clean shaven and had close-cropped hair while others wore their hair long and had full pointed beards. The women there wore longer tunics and many had loose shawls wrapped around them. All were staring at Team Avatar and their peculiar clothing and boat and seemed to be gossiping amongst themselves.   
“Move aside, let us through!” A loud and authoritative voice called out. The crowd parted and now a group of soldiers marched through, a dozen at least. They wore simple steel suits of mail or scales, all of a completely unifamiliar design, covered by a vest of what looked like linen. Each wore a steel face-concealing helmet. Only their leader wore a helmet which showed his hard face. Marching onto the pier, he looked over Team Avatar with clear scorn and disgust.   
“I am Lokhagos Cleitus Biron of the twenty-third Legion first cohort.” The leader barked in a thick brogue. “Who is the captain of this vessel and would they care to explain why they disrupted the peace of this fair city.”   
All eyes abroad the ship turned to Suki, who stood up tall and walked forward.   
“I am the captain.” She said. “I am Suki of Kyoshi Island and these fine people are my friends. We are terribly sorry for any damage done. We have travelled fair to- ”  
“I do not care for your life stories, Miss Suki of Kiosi Island. Pay the fine or else you and all your friends will be imprisoned and your goods confiscated.”  
“How much is the fine?”  
“Five hundred Drachma, or the equivalent since you are clearly foreigners.”   
“I see. Excuse us a moment, crew meeting.”  
Team Avatar immediately gathered in the centre of the boat, huddled together. Lokhagos Biron looked on with suspicion, silently gesturing to his troops to surround the vessel.   
“What even is a Drachma and how do we get five hundred of them!” Sokka quietly cried out. “Did we even bring any money?”   
“If I remember correctly, my uncle gave me a purse of gold before we left.” Zuko said. “If I can go get it, we should be good.”   
“Sounds like we don’t have much of a choice.” Aang said.  
“I do hope you are all having a fine conversation.” The stone-faced Lokhagos called out. “If you do not pay your fine within five minutes, we shall board this ship and take you all into custody.”   
“All is well, Mister Lokhagos sir!” Suki called back. “We just need to get what we need and then we will certainly provide the money.”  
“For your safety, I pray you do.”   
Zuko ran into the cabin and after searching through his belongings, he found the purse Iroh had given him. Inside were a hundred gold coins, two hundred silver coins, and three hundred copper coins.   
“Will this do?” Zuko asked, running back onto the main deck, as he pulled out a gold coin and passed it to Lokhagos Biron.   
Biting into it, the Lokhaghos nodded.   
“This looks to be the equivalent of one Talent. You are clearly foreigners otherwise you would know a talent is akin to thirty Drachmae. Ergo, if you have seventeen talents, it will be the equivalent.”   
Zuko pulled out sixteen more gold pieces and handed them to the Lokhagos.   
“I hope this should be enough, sir.” Zuko said, trying to avoid sounding too disdainful.  
“That is a fascinating scar you have there, boy.” Lokhagos said, placing the coins in a purse. “Are you a soldier per-chance?”  
“No sir.” Zuko replied, deeply deeply pained and concerned. “It is just the result of an…accident. A careless accident.”   
“Hmm. Very well. You seem a strong fellow. The Grand Army of the Stone Empire could always use people like you.”   
“Thank you sir. May we go now sir.” Zuko said through clenched teeth.   
“Yes, this should be fine. But I shall mark your attitude, boy.”   
The Lokhagos shock his head and walked off, his soldiers following him in a neat double-ranked line. As soon as they were gone, the crowd returned about their business. Zuko himself nearly collapsed, though Katara and Aang caught him before he could fall.   
“I’m sorry about that Zuko.” Aang said sincerely.   
“That man had no business prying into your life.” Katara added in.   
“It’s okay.” Zuko said. “I should be fine. Let’s just get off this ship and search around a bit.”  
“Finally!” Toph exclaimed. “I can’t wait to feel earth again!”   
As Team Avatar began to disembark, Aang stayed behind.   
“You guys go on ahead.” He said. “I’ll fly ahead and find a safe open space for Appa to stay in.”   
With that he ran down to Appa’s chamber, mounted the bison, and flew off into the sky. All the populace looked on in awe and began to further murmur amongst themselves.   
Walking through the crowds, Team Avatar had to move carefully and slowly so as not to be separated nor be trampled by the ever-moving crowds of market goers. Many stalls and shops lined the buildings facing the harbour. Their owners calling out and advertising their wears. Garum here! Fine oil here! Fresh loaves of bread! Jewelry! Pearls! And then, most shocking to Team Avatar, slaves! Slaves for sale, the voices cried out. Looking over, they saw dozens of despondent and terrified looking people standing chained on a large platform as a crowd surrounded the stage and called out how much they were willing to pay to own a human being. Katara felt like she was going to throw-up and then trash the whole place but Sokka grabbed her hand.  
“Just keep moving, sis.” He said softly. “We’ll find a way to free everyone later.”  
“How can people do that?" She asked. "How can people sell other humans as if they were clothing? It's just sick. We need to free them now!"  
“Even so, our first priority is finding shelter for the night.”   
As they made their way through the cobbled streets, they got a better glimpse of life in this new land. There were shops of all sorts, from textile stores to blacksmiths’ shops. Every now and then they would receive an odd glance or two from the local people, who would often immediately look away right after. For two hours they wandered through the city before Suki realized they had come across one slight issue.  
“Does anyone know where we are headed?” Suki asked.   
“An inn hopefully.” Zuko replied.  
“Okay, but how do we know what an inn looks like here?”  
“It should look very inn-y.” Ty Lee said.  
“Yeah,” Sokka added in. “It should just say so on the building.”  
“Okay, good observation.” Suki said. “But can you read any of these signs.”  
None of them could. It was all glyphic to them. They were now hopelessly lost in an unfamiliar land where the people wrote in a system utterly alien to their’s. This was not going to be fun.   
“Hey foreigners.” A voice called out. The present members of Team Avatar turned to see one of the soldiers from earlier walking towards them. She had taken her helmet off revealing a young and kind-looking face. Most of her hair was shaved off, save for a bowl-shaped half in the front. “You lost?”   
“Why yes.” Katara said, stepping forward. “Could you kindly direct us to an inn or some place for lodging nearby?”  
“There are many down by the Agora.” The soldier said.   
No response.  
“The city centre. I’ll lead you there. By the way, I am Legionnaire Agathe Delis. If you need anything or wish to find anything in this city, I shall do what I can to help.”  
“That is really nice of you.” Katara said.   
Following the legionnaire, the Gaang entered into a wide open space filled with even more people and even more shops and stalls. As they moved through the centre, something caught Zuko and Ty Lee’s eye that made their heart stop.  
“This is not good.” Zuko said in fear.  
Standing in the centre of the agora was a large stone statue of Azula. In one hand, she held a flame. In the other, a long spear. She was wearing a suit of armour completely alien to them, but it was clear that it was her.  
“We have to get out of here fast.” Zuko whispered to Katara.   
“When Aang gets back into town, we will figure out what to do.”   
“Ah!” the young legionnaire said. “You noticed the statue of the Archon. It was only just recently built. She has been a most wonderful and strong ruler for us Stone People.”  
“Oh really.” Sokka said, trying to hide his growing concern. “How lovely.”   
“Oh yes! Why, had it not been for her arrival, I would not be here right now! She opened up the army to women and has led us to victory after victory. She has given us technology and machines that have enriched our lives! I would gladly fight and die for her. You seem familiar with here? Do you know her?”   
“You could say something like that.” Toph said.   
The Gaang traded looks of deep concern and horror between one another. It was now official. This was the foe Aang had warned them about. There was no doubt. And it sounded like she had with her a mighty and fiercely loyal army at her side. Whatever she was planning to do with it, it would be very very bad for the whole world.   
“And here we are!” Agathe said. “This is the Broken Heel inn. Not sure why they called it that, but it is a fine place to stay for a few nights.”  
“Thank you very much, Agathe.” Katara said, smiling to hide her fright. “And thank you for that little history lesson. It was so so helpful. Bye now!”  
“And farewell to you!” Agathe said. “I hope our paths cross again!”   
After buying two rooms for everyone at the inn, the Gaang gathered around a table and sat in silence for a few minutes. As they stared at one another, Aang walked into the inn, cheerful as ever.  
“Hi guys!” Aang said. “I was afraid I wouldn’t find you until a really friendly soldier directed me here. I found a spot for Appa in the woods outside the city. I’ll go check on him every day. Why do you guys look so upset? Is everything okay? This place is really cool!”  
“Azula is here.” Zuko said, breaking the silence. “And she’s in charge.”  
“Oh no.” Aang said, terrified of the implications of this. “This is really bad.”  
“Yeah, no kidding.” Toph said. “So what are we going to do? It’s not like the Comet is coming again and she will try to take over the world? How are we going to fight her?”   
“I think our first priority is keeping a low profile here.” Katara said. “That means nothing crazy and out of the ordinary that would attract her attention. Once we know more about this place, then we can start planning to take her down.”  
“I thought she had put all this behind her.” Ty Lee murmured, her head hanging despondently. “I thought she had learned from her mistakes.”   
“We all did.” Katara said. “But right now, we need to focus on staying alive and adjusting to this new world, however terrible it may be.”   
“We’ll start planning first thing tomorrow.” Sokka said. “But first, I think we all need a good night’s rest first. Besides, it is not like anything is going to change over night.” 

Miles away in a mountain top citadel, Azula sat casually flipping through a great tome of legends of the Stone People. She was currently reading the tale of King Alkibiades and the sacrifice of his children before leaving to win a great victory over his enemies. She admired the tenacity of heroes like Alkibiades. Their daring. Their strength. Their cruelty. Their willingness to sacrifice anyone and anything for the sake of victory. It inspired her. One day. She thought to herself. One day I will be remembered in the same breath and tales of these great legends of the past. Only I shall surpass them. I will rise to the heights of the gods and devote to them the greatest triumphs they have ever seen. Continuing to flip on, a knock on the door interrupted her concentration.   
“If you have anything of interest for me, you may enter.” She said, casually pulling out a dagger. Such measures were useful for keeping the slaves in line.  
The door to her study creaked open as a tall man with long brown hair and armed in full plate entered the room. Azula placed the dagger down.   
“My Archon.” He said, kneeling to the ground. “We have received a message from our informants in Apoikia Archonia. They relay a message from one of our officers’ about the arrival of some foreigners.”  
“What of it.” Azula flippantly said. “Traders and travellers arrive every day in those ports from the Lake Nations and the Pyre Hegemony. Yet normally I am not interrupted in my studies about the comings and goings of foreign barbarians, General Tyiades.”   
“My Archon, these are no ordinary barbarians. They came in a strange boat. Not a longship like the Lake people nor a cog like the Pyrians. It was square and had square sails. They say it was called The White Lotus Blossom.”  
Azula slammed the book shut and clenched her fists.  
“And who, pray tell, was on this ship.” She asked through clenched teeth.  
“There were two young people dressed in blue. One dressed in green with bangs over her eyes. Some sort of circus performer, I believe the description said. A bald teen with a flying bison. And, of particular interest to the officer, a strong looking young man with a large scar on his face.”  
Azula snarled. It was them. Those idiots had travelled half way across the world to defeat her. She just knew it. She had hoped to have waited till she had conquered this miserable and chaotic continent before turning her attention to the Four Nations. Her plans would have to be adjusted. She needed to move and fast.   
“I see, general.” She said, doing her best to maintain her air of majesty. “Have the officer who reported their arrival promoted for good service to the Crown.”  
“And the foreigners, your highness?”   
“Send some of my Eyes to follow them. If they so much as raise a finger against me, have all our nearby forces move in to crush them with extreme prejudice.”   
“All for six young travellers?”  
“Do not question me lest you wish for a slow and painful death!” Azula shouted, rising from her seat and turning to face the now shivering general. “They are dangerous enemies of the state! I want bounties placed on all of them! 10,000 dracmhae for each!”   
“It shall be done, my Archon.”  
Bowing, General Tyiades turned to leave the room. Azula returned to her seat and began to read the tome again. So what if they are here? It is not like they shall make a difference to my plans in the long run. I will stand atop the world. And besides, all good epics need a suitable host of villains for the brave hero to defeat before claiming her victory. And soon, they shall be footnotes in my glorious triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The general look I wanted to go for with the Stone Empire was a mixture of Ancient Greece and Rome, albeit more Medieval in some aspects, with a dash of Normandy. Another minor thing is garum is a Roman fish paste/sauce that was incredibly popular as a luxury product. The story Azula is reading at the end is also a very very thinly veiled version of the story of Agamemnon and Iphigenia, and the name Alkibiades is taken from an infamous Athenian general and politician who suffered from a serious case of "Chronic Backstabbing Disorder".

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! After over six years and numerous revisions, I have finally gotten around to writing this story! I was always curious if there were more than the Four Nations in the ATLA universe and I also wanted to see the Gaang interact in different environments and explore new places. This story is essentially the result of those musings. The big expedition that went so horribly wrong for the Fire Nation mentioned in the fic is intended as a combination of two disastrous expeditions- The Narvaez Expedition of 1527 and The Franklin Expedition of 1845. Also, Deinops means essentially "Fierce-eyed" and is Azula's Homeric epithet. The "Of the Fierce War Cry" is also a reference to a Homeric epithet often given to rulers like Agamemnon and Diomedes. I am always open to comments, suggestions, and criticisms. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to comment!


End file.
